Loving A Memory
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: One hot summer ten years ago is all they had before they parted ways for what they both thought was forever. Until one little girl brings them together but was what they had as a teenager enough to see them through in the adult world.


I don't own twilight

"Come on you know it will be fun," the boy smirked.

The girl giggled shaking her head. "No way, this is my only set of clothes and I need to be nice and dry."

"Oh come on you know you want to," And if its so much trouble you could always skinny dip." He winks grabbing her hand and pulling her into the ocean water.

She laughs trying to protest but the boy could tell her heart wasn't really in it. The water is now lapping around her feet as he picks her up and carries her farther into the surf.

"Wrap your legs around me." He whispers his hot breath bathing her ear. She shivered as she did as he asked. As the water reaches his calf's and climbs higher and higher with every step he takes he concentrates on kissing every part of her face. She giggles before his lips claim hers in a deep and heated kisses. She wraps her arms around him pulling him closer and opens her mouth to allow his tongue to slip in.

"Emmett." She moans into his mouth. Just then a load buzzing noise fills her ears and though she's holding onto him with all his might the boy is getting farther and farther away from her. Sinking into the surf. Tears are rolling down her teenage cheeks she'd lost him again.

Bella Swan sat up, breathing hard sweat covering her body, her heart pounding erratically it took her a minuet to get her bearings. As her breathing calmed she slammed her fist down on her alarm clock seeing it read six am. She quickly realized she was in her down town Manhattan apartment and not in fact on a beach in Forks Washington. In fact she hadn't been on a beach in Washington in ten years not since the last summer she went to see her dad and met him. They'd part at the end of it. Him to move with his parents to California where his dad had a new job and transfer college from UW to UCB. Her too go back to Phoenix for her senior year. She felt dried tears on her face and shook her head. Throwing back the covers she got out of bed, running over the cold wooden floor and into the bathroom. She turns the water on to as hot as she can stand it and jumps in letting the hot water pelt her body.

"I won't think about him, I won't," she shook her head trying to clear it of the remnants of dream that had felt so good but so bad at the same time. She let the soothing scent of her shampoo surround her. After rinsing off she turned the water off she wrung the extra water out of her hair and stepping out of the shower she quickly dried off her hair wrapping it in one towel and then wrapping her body into another she quickly makes her way back into her bed room to find something to wear. She moves through her clothes before picking out a nice skirt and blouse. Today was the day, the day she opened her book store the day she'd been waiting for."

"The day he believed in." Her subconscious whispered.

She shook her head as she changed and fixed her hair. Grabbing everything she needed she walked out her door locking it behind her and getting into her car for the fifteen minuet drive. She parks in front of the store and smiles at the sign. Every book needs a home. She loved the name of her new shop. Getting out she opened the door and smiled at her two employees."

"Ready girls?"

"I've been ready for a while I can't wait to see how it goes." Angela is practically bouncing in place as Jessica gives her a thumbs up. After the first customer walks in everything starts to get hectic.

"I never thought it would be this busy." Bella breathes rushing past Angela with books that needed shelved because they had flown off the shelves.

"Well we did advertise really heavily." Angela shrugged before turning to her customer. "Thank you for shopping at Every book needs a home, did you find everything you needed?"

Bella didn't hear the customer's answer as she'd rushed off with her pile of books. As she bends down to put a book on a shelf she hears quite sniffling looking around she doesn't see anyone in that aisle so she turned down the next aisle and stopped. There sitting on the ground knees drawn up to her chest was a little girl crying and rocking back and forth. Slowly as not to startle the child Bella walked forward. "Hello Sweetie are you lost?" Bella crouched down so she was level with the child. Big brown eyes looked up at her and brown curls danced around the child's face as she nodded yes. "Well we can't have that now can we." Bella smiled to reassure the child. "Who are you with?"

"Daddy."

"Ok Sweetheart let's find your daddy ok?" she held out her hand and the girl took it with a bit of hesitation as Bella helped her stand. "What's your name darling?"

"Anna." The little girl sniffed her little lip trembling.

"What a pretty name how old are you Anna?"

"Four." She looked like she was going to burst into tears as Bella lead her up to the front of the store.

"Who's this cutie?" Jessica asked bending down to peer at the little girl.

"This is Anna she lost her daddy but we'll find him." Bella nodded encouragingly to Anna, in the meantime Jess will you go and stock those books in the science fiction section?"

"Sure thing." Jessica nodded and ran off to do as Bella asked.

"Anna What's your last name?" Bella asked turning her attention back to the child.

"Cullen." Bella's breath caught but she shook it off Cullen couldn't be that rare of a name and the last she'd heard he was in California why would he be in New York.

"Ok Sweets." Bella grabbed a phone and switched it to intercom.

"Excuse me but I have a little girl here she says her name is Anna Cullen and she's four. If someone could please come to the front." I sat the phone down and waited for someone to claim the child. It only took a few seconds before a man came running up the aisle looking frantic and lost.

He saw Anna and rushed to her. "Anna Louise Cullen you do not run away like that I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Daddy, I'm sorry." The child lips are trembling.

"Its fine sweetpea just don't do it again." He scoops her up and kisses her cheek. Bella smiles but her heart is pounding madly.

"Sir its clear this child knows you but at the same time I can never be too cautious may I please see some ID?"

"Of course." He pulls out his wallet and hands me is license not even looking up at her which is probably a good thing because everything she knew is confirmed. There staring back at her is a picture of Emmett Cullen.

"Thank you sir." She swallowed, handing him his card back. Their fingers touch at the electricity that was there ten years ago zings through her system. He looks up his eyes colliding with hers.

"Bella," He breathed his brown eyes wide.

"Emmett." She nodded barely able to get his name out around the lump in her throat.

A/N so here's my new story if you want more then review and follow me on the journey to find out what happens with Bella, with Emmett and with our little Anna.


End file.
